Apenas duas semanas
by Botan Uchiha
Summary: Youkais estão invadindo o NingenKai e Kurama e Hiei devem cuidar disso, mas não sozinhos duas novas detetives entram no lugar de Yusuke e Kuwabara Será? Leiam please xD... A fic deve estar melhor que isso... u.u'


Os quatros youkais

Capitulo 1# Inimigos e amigos

Era um dia chuvoso e Hiei estava pulando entre os prédios. Fazia tempo que não ia no mundo dos humanos... Hunf! Não havia mudado nada. Era a mesma chatice e idiotice de sempre. Humanos correndo pra lá e pra cá temendo chegar atrasados em seus empregos. Crianças brincando na escola. Mendigos pelas ruas lutando para sair da chuva, muitos carros barulhentos...

Argh! Meus ouvidos vão estourar! Maldito mundo dos humanos. – Hiei reclamava na varanda de alguém

Hum! – Atsuko colocou a cabeça pra fora e viu Hiei – Ah! É você: espetadinho? Quanto tempo!

Hiei não havia ouvido o que ela havia acabado de falar. Estava prestando atenção em outras coisas... Mas se virou assustando-se com a mãe de Yusuke. Após ter murmurado algo se voltou para a mãe de Yusuke

O Yusuke tá por aí? – ele perguntou

Não ele viajou Hiei. Mas o que você quer com ele? – a jovem mãe de 32 anos perguntou

Hunf! Não... Nada! – Ele saiu correndo pela cidade em direção a casa do ex-Youko. – Aquele imbecil! Onde ele foi? Aposto que Kurama deve saber sobre ele...

No caminho Hiei estava tão aprofundado em seus pensamentos para com o detetive que não percebeu que estava na rua. Foi quando ele se esbarrou em uma garota.

Aiiiii! Olha por onde anda! –ela gritou

Olha por onde anda você garota! – ele falou a fitando com indiferença

Escuta aqui! Você vem correndo não olhando por onde anda e me manda olhar? – a garota de cabelos rosados e olhos azuis celestes estava com um uniforme parecido com o de Keiko quando era do colégio feminino.

NÃO TENHO TEMPO PARA DISCUTIR COM HUMANAS INUTEIS! – Ele berrou para ela e saiu correndo ao seu destino

Seu grosso! Mas só me faltava essa agora! Que cara mais mal-educado! – ela gritou para si mesma.

Na casa de Kurama:

Tchau Shuuichi! – A mãe de Shuuichi deu tchau para o filho e depois entrou no carro partindo pro aeroporto. A chuva já parava...

Tchau Mãe! Tchau Pai!- o ruivo se despediu dos pais vendo o carro ir embora.

Kurama! – Hiei pousou na frente da porta da casa do ex-youko

AH! Hiei! Quanto tempo! Como vai lá no Makai? – Kurama se virou para o amigo sorrindo

Isso não vem ao acaso agora! Onde se meteu aquele idiota do Urameshi? – Hiei perguntou de braços cruzados

Ah! O Yusuke viajou com a Keiko! Você foi convidado para o casamento dele não foi? – Kurama perguntou para o Koorime – Vai ser daqui a dois meses. - sorriu

Sim! Mas não vou vir... – Hiei fechou a cara. Como Yusuke poderia ter saído do cargo de detetive? Ele com certeza não sabia que youkais de classe B estavam desrespeitando a mais nova lei do Makai.

O que houve Hiei? O Makai esta com problemas? – Kurama viu a expressão de preocupação no rosto de Hiei

Youkais de classe B estão invadindo o Ningen Kai Kurama. Eles estão desrespeitando a nova lei do Makai e eu fui enviado para acabar com eles...

A Botan veio me alertar. Acho que sei disso. Koenma quer que o Yusuke ajude certo?

É... Por aí... – Hiei concluiu

Bom acho que vamos saber o que fazer agora... – Kurama concluiu

Mas como você... – Hiei obteve a resposta mais rápida do que de costume. Botan acabará de passar raspando pela cabeça dele. – Sua idiota! Porque raios fez isso onna!

Desculpem! Mas eu tenho uma missão para vocês dois! - ela sorriu

Eu não to nessa! – Hiei falou logo – O Koenma não manda em mim mais. Sou livre! Não tenho deveres para com o Reikai.

Mas Hiei... – Botan começava

Hiei... Eu sei disso, mas nós vamos ajudar do mesmo jeito Botan. – Antes que Hiei desse as costas Kurama o pegou pela blusa e subiu no remo de Botan

EIIIIIIIIIII! ME SOLTA RAPOSA IDIOTA! – Hiei gritou

Quieto Hiei! Você já tá aqui e não reclama! – Botan disse com um sorriso no rosto

No Reikai:

Onde está Ayame com a Yully e a Sayuri? Elas estão atrazadas... – Koenma olhava o relógio de bolso

Sr. Koenma! – Botan havia chegado com Kurama e Hiei.

AH! BOTAN! PELO MENOS VOCÊ CHEGOU! – Koenma gritou aliviado

Por que? A Ayame não chegou ainda não foi? – ela perguntou

Não... – com cara de poucos amigos... Estava mais preocupado do que o costume... sem Yusuke e Kuwabara só poderia contar com Kurama. Foi quando ele suspendeu o olhar e viu Hiei... Seu rosto ficou com uma expressão mais aliviada. – HIEI! Kurama! – nesse instante Kurama sorriu e Hiei cruzou os braços.

Hunf! – Hiei estava com a cara emburrada.

Koenma-sama! – Ayame colocou a cabeça na porta. Estava seria...

Ayame... Não me diga que... - Koenma a olhou preocupado

Não... Elas estão aqui... –Ayame completou

Ufa! MANDE-AS ENTRAR! – ele gritou por fim

Ayame se afastou da porta e fez com que elas entrassem...

No exato instante que elas entraram. Hiei reparou na garota de cabelos rosados e olhos azuis celestes.

VOCÊ! – Hiei e a menina gritaram um pro outro

Vocês já se conhecem? – Koenma olhou para Botan, que por sua vez olhou pra Kurama que deu de ombros e olhou para a outra menina que tinha uma gota na cabeça.

Esse baixinho aí me derrubou quando estava passando na rua e nem se deu à educação de pedir desculpa!- Yully se virou para Koenma com raiva

Sua humana estúpida... Não ia perder meu tempo com você... Principalmente quando tinha coisas importantes a tratar com aquele sujeito dali de trás... – apontou com o olhar – E nem vou discutir com mulheres idiotas...

T-T... – Koenma estava parado sem reação...

Seu... Garoto grosseiro! Ignorante! – Ela estava morrendo de raiva

Hããã... YULLY-CHAN! CHEGA!- Agora quem gritou deixando todos surdos foi a garota que estava do lado de Ayame. Era mais ou menos da altura de Kurama, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos pretos.

O que é? Ele que começou! – disse apontando para o Koorime

Vocês dois querem parar! – Botan agora gritou – Temos coisas mais importantes

Ouviu não foi Yully/ Ouviu não foi Hiei! – Kurama e Sayuri falaram ao mesmo tempo, depois sorriram um para o outro

Hunf! – cruzaram os braços e deram as costas

Por favor Koenma... Pode falar agora... – Yully falou sob o olhar de reprovação da amiga

Bom... – sentando na cadeira – Como vocês sabem o Makai tem uma lei de que nenhum youkai deve pisar no mundo dos humanos...

Sim... – todos menos Hiei concordaram

Pois bem... Com a barreira desfeita os youkais poderiam vir a qual quer hora para cá. E foi bem o que aconteceu... – Koenma parou e se virou para o telão- O COISA ABISSAL COLOCA AEW A FITA! O CABEÇUDO! – Koenma gritou com sua voz fina de criança

Sim senhor Koenma... – George colocou a fita bem rápido

O telão foi ligado. Lá estavam os youkais. Um era parecido com um humano normal tinha cabelos pretos e olhos roxos, só tinha o cabelo no penteado de uma trança e varias cicatrizes no rosto. O segundo tinha a forma de um youkai lagarto, feio de dar dó. O terceiro era um baixinho da altura de Hiei + ou -. Tinha grandes olhos vermelhos e cabelos verdes com uma tatuagem no ombro direito escrito: YCH. O quarto e ultimo parecia ser o chefe. Tenha um olhar tão frio que Botan se escondeu atrás da mesa de Koenma com medo. Esse youkai tinha a mesma tatuagem na face direita do rosto e olhos tão negros que era capaz de quem olhasse se perder no tempo. Tinha um cabelo prateado e orelhas de elfo.

Koenma... Esses youkais são de que nível? –Sayuri perguntou

Classe B... – Kurama respondeu – O primeiro e o ultimo são de classe A.

Hum... Mas como vamos saber onde eles estão Koenma? – Yully perguntou

Botan entregue a cada um aquilo... – ele sorriu para Ayame que corou de leve e Botan ficou triste por um segundo o que foi o suficiente para Sayuri e Kurama perceberem

Sim sr. Koenma.- A guia espiritual que estava sempre sorridente agora tinha uma expressão de tristeza. Ela colocou na mão de cada um uma agenda eletrônica assim parecia ser.

Esses são os mais novos equipamentos espirituais. Eles detectam a energia maligna de youkais. E também tem um programa que detecta as energias dos youkais que foram cadastrados. – Koenma explicou

Ahhhhhhhh ta! – Kurama, Sayuri e Yully exclamaram.

Hunf! Idiotas! – Hiei resmungou

Ora seu... Olha espetinho quieto viu? – Yully se virou para ele irritada

Ningen estúpida! Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar discutindo contigo! – Hiei se virou

Seu idiota! Arrogante! Ignorante! – Ela gritou

Os dois começaram a discutir.

Mas o que vamos fazer agora Koenma? – Sayuri que estava ao lado de Kurama perguntou ignorando definitivamente os dois lá trás.

Como o Yusuke viajou com a Keiko a missão vai ser para vocês duas e com a ajuda de Hiei e Kurama. Bom eles devem aparecer a qualquer momento fiquem atentos!- Koenma avisou

Certo! – Sayuri e Kurama falaram e depois sorriram um para o outro outra vez

Ta bom! Mais as crianças aí querem parar de abrirem o berreiro e ficarem quietas! Já passou da hora de dormir! – uma voz conhecida falou atrás

YUSUKE!- Todos se surpreenderam com a volta do detetive

AÊÊÊÊ! YUSUKE URAMESHI NA AREA SE DERRUBAR É PENALTI! – Ele sorriu feliz

Mas o que houve com a Keiko...- Botan perguntou

Isso é uma longa historia Botan... – Yusuke falou triste

Bom... Acho que agora a turma ta completa não é? – Yully falou sorrindo

Não... AINDA FALTA EU AQUI!- Uma voz grossa gritou

Hããã! VOCÊ!- Hiei exclamou

Isso mesmo! A flor tem que ser de cerejeira e o homem têm que ser Kuwabara! – Kuwabara apareceu com uma pose de porretão

...- Todos inclusive Hiei tinham uma gota na cabeça

O ZÉ MANÉ? QUEM TE CHAMOU AQUI HEIN?- Yusuke berrou com o amigo

DE BICO CALADO URAMESHI SE NÃO TE ENCHO DE PORRADA. – Kuwabara falou

QUERO VER SE VOCÊ É HOMEM MESMO! VEM! EU TE MATO CARINHA!- Yusuke provocou

E os dois começaram a discutir. Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Yully e Sayuri olhavam para os dois com a mão na cabeça. Depois de Kurama separar os dois Koenma se virou.

Botan tem mais duas agendas no cofre pode entregar para esses dois... Alias... Ô TRAPIZÔBA! Ô LÉLÉ! – Koenma gritou

Sim sr. Koenma... – George perguntou

¬.¬'''' – Yully olhava para Koenma de lado.

Pega no cofre mais duas agendas vai... E anda logo bicho lerdo! – Koenma deu ordens para George.

Sim sr. Koenma... T-T – George pegou as agendas e entregou para Yusuke e Kuwabara

O que é isso? – Kuwabara perguntou

Uma agenda seu inútil! – Hiei

Olha aqui se baixinho... Eu não te dei...

CALEM A BOCA! – Sayuri explodiu – Vocês não sabem ficar calados um segundo não? Poxa que coisa mais chata.

Hunf! – Hiei se virou para ir embora

Espera Hiei! – Botan gritou

O que é onna? – Ele se virou

Temos um problema... – ela se virou para os meninos... – Só temos eu e a Ayame. E como o remo só pode carregar no maximo três pessoas temos que fazer uma coisa. Temos: Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama, Sayuri,Yully, eu, você e Ayame para descer.

Sim... E daí? – ele falou com indiferença

Bom como pode ver temos oito pessoas e eu e Ayame no total podemos levar quatro. Duas para cada. Aí vai sobrar duas pessoas você e alguém. Esse alguém vai ter que descer contigo.

O QUÊÊÊ! – Ele se virou assustado

Vamos tirar no jô ken pó ! – Yusuke sorriu

Certo! Quem sair primeiro vai com o Hiei! – Kuwabara falou

Tá! – Yully, Kurama e Sayuri concordaram.

JÔ KEN PÓ! – Kurama, Sayuri, Yusuke, Kuwabara colocaram papel, enquanto Yully colocou pedra.

HÃÃÃÃ!- Hiei não estava acreditando e muito menos Yully.

Pronto! Agora a Sayuri e o Kurama vão Ayame e Kuwabara e Yusuke comigo! - Botan sorriu

Hiei olhou para Yully que também o fitou sem acreditar. Os dois suspiraram. Iam começar um novo bate boca quando Sayuri gritou para os dois obedecerem se não a coisa ia ficar feia pro lado de Yully. Hiei ia começar a reclamar com Sayuri quando Yusuke e Kurama lhe jogaram um olhar de reprovação.

Hunf! Vem! – Disse a pegando no colo

Hã? Eiiii! – Yully ia gritar foi quando ela reparou que já estavam fora do castelo de Koenma.

Hunf! Já vi que vou ter que te aturar! – ele reclamou

Eu digo o mesmo! – ela concordou

O silencio permaneceu por alguns minutos, quando Yully se virou para Hiei:

Quando será que eles vão aparecer? – ela perguntou em seguida...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – um grito de criança chamou a atenção dos dois

Isso te responde? – ele perguntou sarcástico

Eles se entreolharam por dois segundos. Só um olhar e eles correram em direção ao grito. Quando chegaram ao local havia um corpo de uma criança de no mínimo cinco anos de idade no chão e um menino chorava ao lado. O Youkai que estava atacando os dois tinha a aparência de uma quimera e estava com sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

! – Yully tinha o corpo da menina nas mãos. Estava gelado. Os olhos estavam vazios. Ela estava... morta.

Mana! Mana! Fala comigo! Por favor não morra mana!- O garotinho parecido com o Linku chorava ao lado do corpo – Manaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você! – Hiei após assistir a cena do garoto chorando ao lado do corpo da irmã foi tomado pela raiva. – Você vai morrer! – ele foi à direção ao youkai quimera. Desembainhou a espada e golpeou, mas sentiu que nada tinha acertado.

Hiei atrás de você! – Yully gritou

Tsc! – Hiei esperou um momento certo e virou a espada ao contrario e golpeou a barriga do inimigo.

DES... graçado... – o youkai caiu, mas antes ele enfiou a garra pelas costas de Hiei ultrapassando a barriga.

Ugh! – ele caiu com um joelho apoiado no chão e o outro dobrado. Segurava o ferimento.

Hiei! – Yully levantou e correu ao encontro do Koorime

Não foi nada! – ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade

Eu te ajudo! – ela falou

Já disse que não foi... argh! – Hiei caiu no chão

HIEI! – Yully começou a se preocupar.

Maldição! Ele acertou o meu antigo ferimento... Ele ainda não havia cicatrizado... Desgraçado! – Hiei falou

Vem! E nem abra a boca pra dizer não! – Ela falou antes que ele falasse alguma coisa.

Eu me vi... – Hiei desmaiou no colo dela.

Se vira não é? Tá bem... – ela olhou para o Koorime e o carregou nas costas até sua casa.

Na casa de Kurama:

Tchau! – Sayuri se despediu. E se virou...

Tchau... Hã... Espera! – o ex-Youko gritou

O que foi? – ela perguntou sem entender

O seu nome... – ele perguntou

Ah! Me chamo Sayuri Kinomiya! E o seu? – Sayuri sorriu

Kurama Youko... Digo... Shuuichi Minamino... – ele sorriu sem jeito. Kurama não entendia mais desde que ela havia aparecido na sua frente algo em si tinha mudado.

Então qual dos dois você é? – ela se aproximou dele era um pouco mais baixa o que a fez olhar para cima. – O Humano ou o Youkai?

Hã! – ele se assustou

Eu li sobre você num arquivo de ladrões no Reikai! – ela sorriu

E mesmo assim você não tem medo que eu posso te... – ele começou

Me ataque? Não... Eu tenho o dom de ver nos olhos das pessoas se elas são boas ou más. – Ela tocou de leve na face dele e olhou bem fundo nos olhos verdes-esmeraldas de Kurama – E você não é mau...

Kurama se sentia atraído pelo olhar da jovem garota a sua frente. Era como se eles quisessem explorar cada parte de seu cérebro. Cada lembrança sua, cada momento que havia vivido não só como Youko mais também como humano.

Você parece sente um pouco de saudade por alguém ou algo. De quem ou de quê você sente falta? – ela perguntou com um olhar doce. Kurama se sentia hipnotizado pelo olhar da menina de cabelos pretos.

De meu irmão mais novo... – mentiu

Não... Não é dele. É de algo muito importante para você, mas que está longe há muito tempo. - ela aproximou do rosto do dele. Kurama também se aproximou. Estavam bem próximos...

TROUV!

Uma tempestade violenta começou a cair. Kurama pegou Sayuri pela mão e correu para dentro de casa.

Na casa de Yusuke:

Yusuke o que houve? – Botan estava sentada no seu remo do lado de Yusuke que estava deitado com os olhos fechados

... – Continuava quieto ouvindo musica no diskman.

Botan se chateou. Há mais de duas horas ela queria que ele falasse o porquê de ter voltado tão rápido. Mas ele continuava imóvel, parado em cima da cama ouvindo o maldito som. Ela se aproximou e ficou em cima dele.

Yusuke! – ela gritou, mas ele não reagiu. Percebeu que ele estava dormindo. Decidiu então sair dali. Assim que ia sair uma mão a puxou para o corpo de Yusuke. – O quêêê! Yusuke mais o que você está fazendo?

Shhhhh... – ele tirou a xuxa do cabelo da guia e a deitou na cama. Ela o olhava surpresa e assustada. Aquele não era o detetive espiritual que andava com ela. Estava um pouco... Diferente.

Yusuke no que você...? – estava com a cabeça no travesseiro seu cabelo estava espalhado pelo lençol.

Shhhh... Já falei pra ficar quieta. – ele tirou a franja dela da frente e aproximou o rosto do dela finalmente a beijando.

! – ela abriu os olhos estática de susto.

Botan... Faz tempo que eu... – Yusuke começou após o beijo – Gosto de você...

Y-Yusuke... – Botan não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Yusuke, o bad boy mais durão de Tóquio estava dizendo que a amava...

Eu terminei com a Keiko! – ele falou a olhando nos olhos

... – Botan continuava calada... Olhava nos olhos de Yusuke com um pouco de vergonha, mas com um pouco de felicidade.

Botan... – Yusuke esperava que Botan o batesse ou o jogasse para fora da cama, mas não foi isso exatamente o que aconteceu. Botan havia mudado a posição e agora estava em cima de Yusuke. Ela queria sair, mas seu coração a mandava ficar. Ela olhava para o peitoral de Yusuke vermelha, não queria encará-lo por muito tempo. – Eu te entendo Bo... – ele não completou a frase. Botan acabará de beijá-lo. Ele entreabriu a boca lentamente dando espaço para que ela a explorasse com a língua o quanto quisesse. Mas também queria explorá-la e foi o que fez.

Yusuke... Eu também gosto de você faz muito tempo... Só que não sabia o que fazer... Estava confusa... – ela começou, mas logo foi detida pelo abraço de Yusuke.

Botan eu te amo! – ele disse por fim

Eu também! – ela fechou os olhos e dormiu em cima do corpo de Yusuke

A chuva lá fora caía intensamente.

_Continua..._


End file.
